


Toy

by Livinglikestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Baby Teddy Lupin, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, POV Second Person, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinglikestars/pseuds/Livinglikestars
Summary: Teddy finds a time-turner in Harry's office and he's absolutely sure it's a toy. But is it really?





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first time doing this so be gentle with me. This took a long time to write (probably because I'm sick as hell and I keep forcing myself to write even tho I just want to sleep). Anyways, I hope you like it.

Teddy had just finished another stressful day fighting against werewolf intolerance. He has been working on the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures since his graduation, making his life goal to create equality between humans and werewolves. It wasn’t their fault, after all, they didn’t ask for the bite. Their pain, physical and psychological, was too extreme, no one deserved to live like his father once did, especially good people. Teddy was tired of this world that makes people hate themselves and each other for something they can't control, this world that destroys lives, families, destroys people. 

He believed the world didn't need a Voldemort or a Grindelwald to be at war, everyone is always at war, either with others or with themselves, and he just wanted to make that war a little less violent.

He wasn’t making much progress though. Everyone still hated werewolves the same way and now him for fighting for them. But he didn’t care. He knew what he was doing was the right thing and he was in peace with his decision, after all, he doesn't need the world to love him to make a difference, right?

He was overworking himself, doing anything he could to have just one win. Teddy looked completely washed out. His hair, usually a vibrant blue or turquoise, looked very dull and almost pasty, and his face was pale with deep and dark circles under his eyes. His once confident self was on the verge of dying but he didn't mind, he didn't mind about a lot of things actually.

He let out a long and loud sigh leaving his office and heading to level two of the ministry hoping to find Harry. The entire department was almost empty when Teddy got there. He heard at lunch about someone with some sort of dangerous things being arrested, he didn’t pay much attention but he really just wanted to make sure Harry was okay. 

He gently knocked twice on Harry’s door and got in when he heard his godfather’s permission to do so.

“Hey Teddy,” Harry got up from his chair and walked to the young man “I wasn’t expecting a visit. How are you?” Harry went directly to hug his godson with a smile on his face. Teddy was relieved to see no harm had come to him, letting himself shyly smile.

“Tired, frustrated, annoyed... The usual.” 

“Still no progress?” Harry held Teddy’s shoulders finally having a good look at his state. Concern quickly filled his eyes at the sight. Teddy simply shook his head looking at his own feet. “Why don’t you come home with me today? Ginny and the kids miss you terribly.”

“Sure Harry.” Teddy forced a little smile which fooled Harry as he smiled back at the younger man.

“I have to go finish some work things with Hermione, then we can go. Just wait here.” Teddy nodded and seconds later Harry was out of his own office. 

Teddy walked around trying to find something interesting to keep is attention on. Something to stop him from thinking. Something that didn’t make him feel like he was failing his dad and mom. Somethings that made him, maybe, fill that hole in him that seems to just get bigger and bigger over the years. Something that could give him the slightest bit of happiness. Just something. 

On the wall behind Harry's desk were a lot of frames. Pictures of him, Ginny, the kids, all kinds of scenarios and occasions. But one quickly got Teddy's attention. A picture of Harry, James and himself. All three at a Quidditch match in Brazil, the best trip Teddy had ever gone to. He and James were really close back then, best mates. They knew everything about each other, pranked together, laughed until their stomachs hurt, it was impossible for Teddy to be sad around James. But slowly everything changed. Teddy was, is, too damaged, too broken, or at least that's what he thinks. He distanced himself from everyone, including Harry, and James. I'm not worthy of their love, that's what he kept telling himself over, and over, and over again, every single day, until there was no turning back. Just... Nothing. No friends, no family, no love, completely numb and alone, that's what he wanted after all. Not to feel, or at least not to destroy the few people he loves.

Teddy looked away from the frames blocking all those thoughts from his mind. He sat on Harry’s chair, relaxed body, heavy eyes, clear mind, and imagined for a second how his life would have been if his parents had stayed with him if they had chosen him over the battle, the world, if only he was their number one. 

A strong light hit his eyes distracting himself from his own mind. He turned his head towards it and saw a golden and shining object with a little hourglass in the middle. Teddy grabbed the object slightly tilting his head in confusion. He did know what a time-turner was but Harry always told him they were all destroyed at the battle in the Department of Mysteries and the only one left was in the Malfoy's possession. It’s probably just a toy, right? Maybe Harry was gonna give it to Albus as a joke, not a really good joke though, Albus would probably be mad about it. 

Teddy decided to take the toy and keep it himself preventing another fight from Albus and Harry, they were doing too well to destroy everything now. He did distance himself from the Potters and Weasleys but of course, he still carried deeply about them all, especially James, with his cute little freckles and his soft hair and warm eyes...

Harry walked back in, destroying the imagine Teddy was building in his head of James. He put the toy on his pocket quickly and got up. 

"Ready to go?" Harry grabbed his coat and turned to Teddy with a little smile. He missed his godson every day, he was as much son to him as James and Albus were, and for some reason, he pushed him away, didn't talk to him anymore, not about important things anyway, he didn't even go to have lunch with him anymore, it broke Harry's heart, but he never showed him that, he distances himself from them for a reason and Harry didn't want to make him feel guilty about it.

Teddy nodded quickly and place his hand on his shoulder apparating them to the Potter home. It was summer so all of the kids were home, which Teddy wasn't sure if he was happy about or not. He hasn't seen James in almost a year and he wasn't exactly in the perfect mood for a reunion. 

Lily ran to her dad right away and was picked up by him, wrapped in a tight hug and showered with kisses. Her giggles quickly filled the room that homie feeling Teddy loved so much.

"Dad I'm too old for this." Lily tried to leave his embrace but Harry just held tighter.

"You'll never be too old for anything" Harry kissed her daughter's forehead and released her after a quick squeeze. The young Potter hugged Teddy right after with a warm smile on her face.

"Teeedddyyyy... I missed you." She squeezed him as tight as she could afraid he would leave again.

"I missed you too, butterfly." Teddy smiled, a big beautiful smile, for the first time in months. He loved that little girl like a sister, he held her as a baby, changed her diapers, made her laugh for the first time, she had a really special place in his heart. Especially those simple moments when she was only a child, running around the house, pretending to be a butterfly, and Teddy would hold her and make her fly on his shoulders. She tried switching to a unicorn once, but it was way funnier to fly, even if it wasn't real, she would get to be on Teddy's shoulders and she loved that more then anything back then.

"You're staying with us today, right? Great." Lily didn't even let him respond to the question. She kissed his cheek and smirked at him, and that smirk only meant one thing... "JAMEEESS YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND IS HERE" and there it was, there was no one in the world that wanted James and Teddy to be together more than Lily, besides maybe Teddy, but that wasn't an option.

Teddy could hear the footsteps coming from upstairs and he knew right away who it was, he has been with the Potters for so long that he knows who is who by the sound of their footsteps. He could pick up the sound of James walking in a room full of people with his eyes shut, the clank of his favourite trainers was impossible not to recognize.

"My what Lil-" James stopped on the bottom of the stairs, frozen, just weirdly staring at Teddy.

"Hey, Jamie." Teddy couldn't hide the happiness he left the second he lay eyes on James, he was 17 now, fresh out of Hogwarts. His face matured, jaw perfectly defined, his hair a little longer with messy curls, he looked absolutely beautiful.

James looked at his dad not very pleased, he decided a while back he wasn't gonna try to save his friendship with Teddy anymore, he couldn't be the only one fighting for them, that's not how it works, either both try or none does. And that's why James didn't smile when he saw him, or hugged him, or even talked to him, he wasn't trying anymore. Pretending everything was fine was only gonna hurt him more, so he simply walked back upstairs to his room, not saying a word to anyone, closing his fists tightly holding back all the tears and words he wanted to shout at his face.

Teddy bit his lip with his head down and tears fighting their way out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the soft voice of the godfather telling him to go after James. But before he could Ginny called everyone for dinner. As Teddy entered the kitchen he was quickly squeezed by Ginny, who was the closest thing he ever had to a mom. The young Potters all slowly started to enter the kitchen for dinner, including James who wouldn't even look at Teddy.

They all sat, eating, an awkward silence around them. Teddy got up with the cup on his hand to go get water when he fell and broke it. He sometimes wondered if he was actually born with two right or left feet instead of one each.

"Disappears for a year and then comes back to break our glasses, how wonderful." Albus murmured quietly, but not quiet enough. 

"Albus!" Harry raised his voice, looking disappointed at his son. He got up, waved his wand and quickly fixed the glass. "Are you okay?" Harry whispered to Teddy making sure he had no cuts or bruises. Ted simply nodded and apparated back to his apartment before anyone could say anything else. 

Teddy took his wand from his pocket and disconnected his fireplace to the Floo network, he really didn't want any unwanted visitors right now, he just wanted to lay down and let the tears fall freely from his eyes, and so that's what he did. After a few hours, his eyes were heavy and he was close to falling asleep when something on his pocket hurt his side and forced him to wake up right away. He sat on his bed and took the object from his pocket, the time-turner toy. He totally forgot he still had it. Teddy sighed and turned it for no particular reason. He lied back down on his bed and kept turning and turning and turning almost like he was trying to hypnotize himself with the little hourglass in it. And he kept on turning until he heard an explosion. He quickly jumped from his bed and looked at the window. As soon he saw all those people in black with masks attacking muggles his body froze, completely paralyzed by fear. He only moved when one of those wizards throw a hex at his window breaking it. Teddy ran to his wand and apparated to the Potter's house.

"HARRY... HARRY THEY ARE BACK!" Teddy ran inside but no one was there, it was like the Potter's had never existed. "HARRYY... JAMES... WHERE ARE YOU?" Teddy kept running through the house but nothing, no one was there, rooms completely empty, no furniture, no flowers that Lily picked and placed around the house, no pictures of the happy family, nothing. Just empty. "Grandma..." Teddy ran as fast as he could to his childhood home, where his grandmother still lived. He got inside but he was stopped right away but a tall man with terrifying green eyes. 

Teddy's hair quickly darkened as fear was spread throw his body. "Drop it!" Teddy got even more scared when he heard that deep and hoarse voice. He was never a coward, he was brave, it's not easy to face an angry Hermione almost every day, but after all the stories about the Death Eaters, all the death that came with them, who wouldn't be afraid of them. 

Teddy let his wand fall from his hand and avoided looking straight at the man in front of him. He heard footsteps and that's when his hands started shaking, he was sure he was about to die, probably like his grandma did, she wouldn't let Death Eaters stay in her house willingly.

"What's going on?" Teddy heard a sweet voice coming from the stairs, for a second he even thought it was his grandmother, but that was impossible right.

"Dora go upstairs! Now!" Dora... he knows that name. Teddy looked up and saw a beautiful woman with pink hair holding a little baby. And that's when it hit him. 

"Shit..." Teddy looked at the woman for a few seconds and then the man, seeing the features from his face for the first time, "Shiit!" and then he looked at the little baby, sleeping peacefully as it's hair colour kept changing. It was him, he was looking at himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or smile, he was seeing his parents, alive, for the first time.

"Don't even think about it!" Remus pushes Tonks and the baby to stand behind him in the attempt of protecting them.

"Wait wait... Shit... Ahh... I'm... I'm on your side. I'm not one of them I swear." Teddy pushed his slaves up and showed them both his forearms. "There's nothing. I want the same thing as you do." Teddy's fear slowly left his body even though he knew he was gonna be grounded for the rest of his life for stealing a time-turner.

"He's just a kid Remus." Tonks place her hand on his shoulder trying to help him relax a little. Teddy tilted his head a little, does he look like a kid? He's 23 already. Not the right time to think about that for sure.

"What are you doing here?" Remus kept his wand pointed at the boy, even though that didn't scare Teddy at all now, it was his father after all.

"I was looking for my grandmother. She liv... It's complicated." Teddy let out a loud sigh, "I stole a time-turner, I thought it was a toy. Obviously, it wasn't. There were Death Eaters everywhere... I won't hurt you, even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't."

"What do you mean?" Remus slowly lowered his wand but kept holding it tightly in his hand just in case.

Teddy took a deep breath and pointed at the baby "That's me." Both Tonks and Remus looked at their little sleepy baby and then at Teddy.

"That's... It can't be." Remus could only think this was some trick to get them off guard. Teddy looked at his mother with her vibrant pink her and changed his to the same exact colour. He could see his mother's eyes glow with a big smile forming on her lips. She gently gave the baby to her husband and hugged Teddy.

"Teddy!" Tonks kissed his temple and kept holding him close, it was her baby after all. "You're perfect." Teddy couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He had never held anyone so tightly in his life, he could finally see her, feel her, hug her, the woman he loved the most in his life and also the only one he could never see. It was like his heart was about to explode, too many emotions all at once. "Oh honey, why are you crying?" Tonks held his face and gently cleaned the tears from his cheeks.

"I love you so much, mom... More than anything. You can't forget that okay?" the more he tried to stop crying the more tears kept falling from his eyes.

"Of course sweetie. I love you too." Tonks kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna make us some tea, to calm down those nerves." She smiled at her son and took baby Teddy back from Remus' arms. As soon as she left for the kitchen Teddy looked at his father, whose eyes didn't look terrifying anymore, but sad.

"We die don't we?" Remus looked at his blue-headed boy and just the look on his face, the pain, the sadness, all those expressions he saw on Harry's face so many times, were enough to answer his question. He quickly wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault dad... You tried." Ted let go of his father and quickly cleaned his tears. "Harry... He said... Well, you said... I would und" before he could finish Tonks call them both to go drink their tea. The three of them sat on the table drinking, no one sure what to say.

"You have robes from the minister. I suppose you work there. Are you an Auror?" Remus asked while drinking his tea and eating a piece of chocolate. Teddy stole a piece from his dad and ate it.

"Nope, not my thing." Teddy looked at his mother who was trying not to laugh. "What?" 

"You just stole chocolate from your father, the worse crime of them all." Tonks giggles drinking her tea.

"Oh right, I forgot, I'm sorry." Remus just smiled and gave him the rest of the chocolate he still had.

"So what do you do then? At the minister?" Teddy could only smile at that simple but huge gesture. He ate a little more of the chocolate.

"I work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Trying to change everyone's minds about werewolves, it's not really working though." Teddy could see his fathers smile vanish in seconds.

"Are you..."

"No. No, I'm not. I'm not dad." Teddy smiled a little at his father as he saw the relieve in his eyes. 

"Then why do you..." Teddy interrupted his father one more time, something his grandmother always told him not to do but he just couldn't help it.

"For you." Remus smiled and gently squeezed his son's shoulder nodding his head silently thanking him.

"This is very beautiful and we love to have you but you need to go back, it's not safe here." Tonks held her son's hand and he nodded, looked for the time-turner in his pocket but it wasn't there

"I left it in my apartment." Teddy facepalmed at his own stupidity.

"It's okay, I'll go with you and we can go get it" Remus got up and grabbed his jacket.

"I can go alone, it's fine."

"No, that's not happening. I'm not leaving my son alone with Death Eaters everywhere. I'm not losing you, neither now nor in the future." Teddy never felt so happy in his entire life. In a few minutes he hugged his mom, heard her laugh, ate chocolate with his dad, felt loved, the kind of love he had never felt before and it felt so so good. Teddy couldn't help but to hug his father after that. "What is this for?" Remus smiled enjoying the hug more then he expected.

"Just... For being my dad." Teddy let go of his father and saw the huge smile on Tonks face, she seemed happy and that lightened his heart like nothing else. "Ready to go?" Teddy looked back at his father who quickly nodded. They both walked back to Ted's apartment, wands in hand. At first they were silent but then conversation flew easily. 

"So... What about girls?" Remus asked after 5 minutes of trying to understand all the Weasley and Potter children. 

"There's no girl." Teddy's hair left his normal blue color and changed to pink, almost the same shade as his blushed cheeks. 

"Lying to your old man. What an outrage." Remus giggles and shoke his head playfully

Teddy smiled realizing he also had just heard his father laugh. "I'm not lying, there's no girl... You didn't ask about boys." he quickly regretted saying that, he had just met his father, he didn't want to make him hate him already. 

"You're right. I should have asked about girls or boys. My mistake. So... What about boys?" Remus looked at his son and giggled more as the blush from his face became more visible each second. 

"There's one... But it's impossible." Teddy rubbed his neck nervously trying not to think too much about James. 

"Nothing's impossible Teddy. Nothing. Look at me. I'm an old werewolf married with the most beautiful woman on the planet." Remus wrapped his arm around Teddy's shoulder, "You just can't run away or you will lose what's really important. I almost lost you and your mother, it was the dumbest decision I ever made. You need to let people love you, let yourself be happy, or else yes it will never happen. Nothing is impossible Ted, we made it impossible by not trying." Teddy looked at his father with a genuinely happy smile on his face. 

"You're brilliant dad. You always know what to say." 

"Learned it from your mom." Remus kisses the top of his son's head. Teddy gave him a quick hug and stopped in front of a little building. Walked in with his father and looked around. 

"Well... This is not how my house really looks like. It's much more clean and cozy, trust me." Teddy went to go get the time turned. Showed it to his father who looked completely fascinated. After a few more minutes of discussion how he managed to go back so many years, while they walked back home, Remus received Neville's call for help at Hogwarts. Remus quickly lost all enthusiasm and happiness he felt with his son on that moment and dragged him back to the house has fast as possible. 

"Dad what's going on? What are you doing? Talk to me." Teddy kept on asking and asking but his father never responded. When they got into the kitchen Tonks lost her smile too, seeing her husband's expression. She glaced at him as if asking mentally if it was time and he nodded. 

Remus held her wife's face and kissed her as if it was the last time. "You need to stay." 

"What? No... No, I can't leave you. I'm going with you." Tonks fear grew stronger each second, but not from the war or Voldmort, but from the thought of loving the love of her life or her little baby. 

"Dora please... You need to stay with Teddy. He needs to have at least one of us... Please" Remus eyes glowed with the tears forming in them. He wanted to beg for her to stay. He knew he was gonna die and he was in peace with it, but leaving his son an orpahn couldn't be an option and he couldn't tell her that, she would do anything to try and stop it. Change the time line can have really bad consequences, no one should play with time. But he had to be selfish. At least this once. For his son. 

"Okay. Okay I'll stay. But you have to come back Remus. You need to come back to us." Dora tried her best not to cry, holding her husband close to her in a tight hug. 

"I will. I promise." Remus hugged her as tight as she did, it hurt to lie to her like this, but the truth wouldn't help on this situation. He kissed her one last time and then his son's forehead. 

"I love you Remus." Tonks let go of him going against every urge she had to lock him inside and not let go until the battle was over. 

"I love you too Nymphadora." Remus let go of her hand and smiled at her. Tonks completely ignored the anger for being called by her full name and simply laughed a little. She knew he didn't mean to make her angry, she knew exactly what he meant. 

As soon as Remus left, Dora fell on her knees crying like she never had before. That had felt too much of a goodbye and she didn't like that at all. Teddy quickly ran to his mother and hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. He couldn't say he was gonna be okay, he was gonna come back and they were all gonna be a big happy family. He knew he wouldn't and lying to his mother seemed like an impossible task to him. So he simply held her, gently scratching her head, and letting her cry freely. 

"I have to go..." After a few minutes of just tears and silence Tonks finally spoke. 

"No mom... You heard dad. You need to stay here. Baby me can't take care of himself." 

"My mother can be here in a minute. I need to go help. If we don't win this battle... Ted... I need to fight." Tonks cleaned her tears and got up, or tried as Teddy held her wrist keeping her on the floor. 

"Mom please no... Don't go... Please I'm begging you. I need you." Teddy could feel the tears forming in his eyes once more as the thought of losing his mother creeped in his mind. 

"Honey I'll come back. It's okay." Tonks got up and sent a patronus to her mother. 

"No mom STOP." Teddy got up not even trying to stop the tears anymore. Dora turned to his son a little shocked at the scream. She never expected her son to scream at her. "Stop please. Just... Choose me... For once put me first. Choose me... Leave them... They have enough people. I don't... I have no one left mom. Don't leave me alone. Please." 

"I am choosing you Teddy. If I don't go and we lose... You're not pureblood... And your godfather is Harry Potter... You won't survive. I'm not gonna let that happen Ted, even if it is the death of me." and for the first time Teddy actually understood why they left to battle, why they died at war and didn't stay with him. He understands now. But he was too selfish. He couldn't stand the thought of 23 more years without his mom's embrace, or his dad's sweet words. He needed them more then he ever did. 

Before he could do anything about it his grandmother was already there and his mother was leaving. But he couldn't leave them to death. He just couldn't. So he followed her, straight to the war. Everything was complete chaos. Bodies on the floor, walls destroyed, hexes and spells being fired everywhere. He looked around, seeing so many strange but at the same time familier faces. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around pointing the wand at its direction. 

"What are you doing here? You have to leave now." Teddy felt relieved right away when he saw his father. 

"Mom is here. I was tr..." Before he could finish Remus pushed him aside stopping a death curse from hitting him. Teddy rubbed his head, who he had hit when falling after being pushed by his father. His head was dizzy, the sounds around him seemed to faid away. He could feel a warm liquid on his fingers, probably blood. The next thing he heard was the scream from his mother and the words from some spell he couldn't quite understand coming from her mouth. 

Teddy blinked his eyes rapidly trying to make his head stop dizzying. He could see the man that had just tried to attack him fall on the ground, probably dead. His mother was crying, but he wasn't quite sure why until he turned around to see his father on the floor, pale face, dead eyes.

"No no no no dad... Dad wake up... Please wake up." Teddy ignored the horrible pain on his head and shook his father's arm as hard as he could but nothing happened. "This is all my fault... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry dad... Please come back... I'll do anything you want please... Please" Teddy was cut off by a sick and evil laugh coming straight at them. 

A woman whom he had never seen before, curly black hair, completely crazy. 

"Oh look, it's my lucky day. My sweet little niece." the woman spoke walking to them on a weird way. Tonks stood in front of Teddy and throw a hex at her. 

"Get back now." Teddy admired his mother's strength more then anything on that moment. She had just lost her husband, had a child a month ago and still looked the strongest of them all. 

The woman didn't seem as impressive. She threw spell after spell against Tonks, it was almost impossible for her to block them all. 

"Ted get the hell out of here, now" Tonks throw another hex at the woman and hit her this time. 

"But mom..." 

"NOW TED." The woman looked extremely angry now. Teddy took the time turner from his pocket and looked at his mother. "I love you." Tonks smiled at her son one last time with tears rolling on her face.

The last thing Teddy heard before starting turning forward were the words from the death curse leaving that crazy woman's mouth. As the scenario around him kept changing and changing, tears just fell with more intensity from his eyes, impossible to stop now. 

After a long time turning Teddy finally got to his time and stopped. He looked around, barely seeing anything from all the tears. But he could tell he was still at Hogwarts. He held the time turner tightly on one hand and his wand on the other. He tried to get up but failed miserable ending up passing out on the floor. 

////

Teddy slowly woke up with a horrible headache. The light on the room was too bright for him to open his eyes right away so he simply left them close. He could feel some pressure on his hand, he wasn't sure why. 

When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw a sleepy James, head on his bed, and hand holding his. A small smile appeared on his lips, he missed him terribly and having him there, right next to him, it made him feel a little less broke and lost. 

Teddy gently place his hand on James' head and stroke his hair, apparently waking him up.

"Teddy? Oh Thank Godric. You scared us so much. Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call someone?" Teddy could only smile at how consorned and worried James looked. He was surtent that he had lost him too, forever, but maybe, just maybe, he could still save their relationship. "What?" 

"I just missed you." Teddy felt absolutely worse then ever, his head was hurting, and his heart, hurting even more after what he saw at the battle, but for a moment, a sweet second, everything else disappeared and happiness filled his heart when he saw James smiling again after almost a year of just broken and angry stares.


End file.
